


Believe In Your Strengths

by AngstyAlb



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Animal Death, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), but for now i don't have a romance planned, don't be afraid of the character death it's not as bad as you think, few major characters from the games will appear but some will be mentioned, it'll probably end up as m/m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyAlb/pseuds/AngstyAlb
Summary: It's been 100 years since Link saved Termina from the demise of the falling moon and those deeds are not much more than stories to the people of Clocktown now.  When another evil force rises in the land this time there will be no fabled hero to come and save them this time.   A fairy child will investigate the mystery behind the Lost Woods going up in a blaze, which could mean the end of life for all of Termina and the son of Clocktown's mayor tries to prevent his fated death on that night.





	1. Back To The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my best to update this fic every Friday. If I feel like life gets too much to handle that schedule I may have to push it back to every two weeks but I'll make sure to make that known if it does.
> 
> I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, I only take credit for the original characters I have created.

As an adolescent transitioning to adulthood, there were several things you were taught when you became of age.  When you were old enough for the soldiers at the gate to no longer impede your steps outside the city walls, your life became your own responsibility.    
  
Tread carefully in the lands at the cardinals of your compass, for Terminians are not welcome everywhere they go.  That was the first and most commonly broken rule, but fools will be fools no matter the precautions. The second was to not travel at night, because while day travel with guays pecking at your head and chus nipping your heels was bad enough, bubbles came out at night and would lay a nasty curse on you.  Mortals should always fear the dark fae if they wish to live to see another day.  
  
The final rule was the one Lance broke today, along with his two trusted friend Orwen and Thane.  Never venture to the Woods of Mystery, for if you do you will surely die. At least that’s what every young adult in Clocktown had been hearing since they were knee high.  Parents told stories to their children about monsters that came from the Woods of Mystery to make them behave, lest they be eaten or stolen away in the night.

Lance, however, was not afraid of these stories.  At least that’s what he told himself to keep a brave face.  If he couldn’t be brave Argo, his trusty steed, would notice right away and not take a step further and head right back to Clocktown.  This was too important for any waste of time like that, so he would be strong despite it.  
  
“Your mother would rather have you by your side Lance than lose her son for the hope of a cure,” his friend Thane cautiously reminded him.  He had done nothing but remind him all morning, but never made a greater effort to stop him. His two dear friends knew how much this meant to him, and were willing to follow him into certain doom to help.  
  
“It’s not a hope Thane, we will find the toadstool that can cure my mother’s sickness.  That witch who came to market may have seemed unusual but I trust her word. Too many other merchants confirmed it to be a lie,” Lance answered with certainty.  Who he was trying to convince he could not say for certain.  
  
“There must be a reason nobody sells it anymore.  I hear the Deku don’t permit people to forage in the woods anymore.  They’re not a greedy people, something has to have happened,” pondered Orwen as well.  Orwen was a man of few words, so when he chose to speak it with good reason. Lance could not reply, but merely tucked his head toward his chest and spurred Argo along.  They would arrive at the forest’s edge soon.

* * *

 

It was under the cover of night they slipped past the nearby Deku in the swamp.  It was not heavily guarded for a forbidden place, unless there was more security within.  Once they slipped past the hut of the Swamp Witch however, there wasn’t a single indication of life to be seen.  
  
Lance scoffed.  They would take better care of protecting this place if any significant number of people went missing here.  “I think the merchants are just a bunch of cowards that heard too many bedtime stories growing up. It’s not worth it for a medication of a rare disease to them I bet,” Lance whispered.  Then silence resumed aside from three sets of hoofbeats.  
  
Deeper and deeper into the Woods they went, cutting symbols into the trees so that they may find their way back out.  He believed them to be able to outsmart the ancient woods, unconvinced they could trap someone in their maze if they were prepared.  Their destination was a specific spot where this bright violet toadstool grew, in the middle of a large fairy ring of white flowers where sunlight managed to peek through the dense crown of the trees.    
  
As they travelled deeper Lance couldn’t help but feel his paranoia grow.  The trees jostled with life and it was noticeably of both small and very large sizes.  He was certain the small bodies were that of the mischievous monkeys who were the only known creatures to understand the maze of the woods.  The larger movements, however, he could only imagine the worst.  
  
Finally though, he spotted it in the distance.  In the middle of a fairy ring was a fallen tree that created a gap in the crown.  All over this rotting log he could see the vibrant violet even at this distance. He cried out in excitement and tears seeped from his eyes.    
  
“Orwen!  Thane! We’ve found it don’t you see?”  He cried out in joy and turned to his two friends.  
  
But they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Guys this isn’t funny, I need you to come out right now.  Please, please just come out and tell me this is a joke,” he croaked as his chest clenched.  He would find the toadstools again, he most certainly wood. He needed to find his friends now.  
  
Lance spurred Argo on down the same path for several minutes, wondering just how on Termina he could have lost them without noticing all this time.  Was he truly so focused he would not notice the sounds of their horses fading away. Then he closed his eyes and focused his hearing.  
  
There it was!  In the distance ahead he could hear a pair horses trotting and he set into a gallop.  Why did their sound not get any closer? Were they riding away from something? Lance just assumed the horses got spooked and fled and his friends had been struggling to rein them in this whole time.  
  
Suddenly out of his full on gallop Argo dug in his heels and Lance was flung forward from his saddle.  The flight through the air felt like eternity as he waited to crash head first and only hope he would die instantly.  Instead he landed on something sort of soft that left him in a daze.  
  
Once he shook the daze from his eyes and his pupils refocused to the darkness around him he saw that he was laying on the body of a dead horse.  Instantly he reeled back and scooted back with his legs on the ground. It was his worst nightmare. The bodies of not only the horses but of his friends were lying on the forest floor.  He in turn was covered in the blood of the horse he landed on, and as all those sensations registered in his brain his body began voiding the contents of his stomach in horror.  
  
He had no time to grieve unfortunately, as he heard the sound of the hoof-beats from before and they were galloping straight towards him.  Turning Argo around quickly he mounted the horse and sped off in the opposite direction of the sound as he made a solemn promise to return for their bodies so they may have a proper burial.

The path of the forest never seemed to change but Lance continued on at a full gallop thoughtlessly.  He continuously peeked behind him to see what was chasing him but nothing ever appeared. Tears continued streaming down his face making it hard to see so he was almost entirely relying on Argo to avoid hitting any trees.  He passed by the fairy circle once, twice, then three times as he kept changing paths to escape his pursuers.

Lance was fully convinced now, he was completely consumed by the maze of the woods and he was going to die.  “I’m sorry Mother, I know I should have listened to you. Listening to you is what got me this far in life to begin with.  I try to do the first thing I decided on my own and I’m going to die. I’m sorry Father, I know I already disappointed you for not wanting to become a politician, but now you have no heir and will soon be a widower.  And I’m sorry Aryn, you’ll just have to marry someone else who I hope will be there for you the way I would have been,” he whispered to himself while he still charged between the trees.  
  
He wasn’t going to give up this fight, but at least with the spirits who might be listening to him hearing his apologies he felt at the very least a little more at peace with his circumstance.  There was something in his gut this entire time that told him he would probably die today but he pushed it down in favor of hope. What a way to learn hope truly was a joke all along.  
  
Argo began to tire, Lance could hear it in his breathing and the way he was slowing down.  Eventually the horse tripped over a gnarled root and sent them both tumbling down to the ground.  As he fell he was sure Argo had broken his leg, but he was knocked unconscious upon impact with a rock.

* * *

 When Lance awoke he found himself able to properly breathe.  As he struggled to breathe he heard a sloshing noise from close by.  He was unable to move his limbs to find the source of the noise, so he laid there still as he waited for his breathing to steady.  Upon opening his eyes he saw that the trees were ablaze in a raging fire so bright it burned his eyes to look at.  
  
He squinted his eyes to see if his assailants were around, but all he was was a single figure leaning over with the raging inferno in the background.  Lance could hear the sound of a blade cleaning piercing flesh and the cessation of breathing he had barely even noticed. Upon closer inspection the figure had just ended Argo’s misery instead of letting it prolong.  If for nothing else, he was grateful for that single mercy.  
  
The figure then approached him and leaned over his body and now he was able to identify him, or at least see what he looked like as he was no one he was familiar with.  He had long silver hair that was braided and ears that were longer and way more pointed than any Terminians. His eyes were an icy blue that showed only an expression of solemn anger.  Was that directed at him for his group trespassing in the forest? Lance could not take in a solid breathe enough to form the words to even ask.  
  
“What a pitiable creature, whatever did this to you knew exactly how to kill a man and let him suffer until his final gasp of air,” the stranger spoke to no one in particular.  
  
Did this man not attack him?  There would be no reason to lie, his friends were dead and he would be soon as well.  Was there a chance perhaps he might save his life instead. His eyes couldn’t help but betray that hope.  
  
“Sorry kid, they sliced right through your trachea and carotid artery.  You’re gonna be dead in mere moments. Answer me this though and I may end it even sooner for you.  Why did you or whoever attack you set my Woods on fire? Do you even have an inkling what you have done to your world through that action?”  The stranger inquired not at all expecting a verbal answer. He was only looking to his eyes.  
  
Lance was barely focusing at this point as his eyes began to droop, death approaching.  The stranger must have been satisfied as he then stepped away from his body. As Lance relaxed his body and let go of the life he had been clinging to he heard a song begin to play.  It was a flute playing a somber tune. That was the last thing he recalled before he died.

* * *

 “Young Master!  Young Master Lance!  It’s time to wake up for breakfast,” an older woman in a maid’s outfit was shaking Lance awake in his bed.  He was used to her waking him up in this manner, but today he bolted up with a deep gasp and sweat beading down his forehead.  
  
She stepped back with a gasp of her own as Lance took several deep gulps air and clenched the sheets before his body levelled out and he was aware that he was breathing normally.  Eventually his eyes focused and he saw that he was in his own bed in his own house, and not soaking in blood.  
  
Wait, why would he be soaking in blood?  Just what kind of dream had he been having?  
  
“What is it dearie?  Did you have a nightmare?”  The gentle old woman inquired of Lance.  He just looked up at her with a hallowed expression.  
  
“Nanny, I...I-I think I died last night.”


	2. Dawn of the First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay! I almost had this chapter ready Friday but life has kept me busy and away from home for the last couple of days.

“Oh. Oh dearie, you just had a bad dream,” she murmured as she pulled his head to her bosom and stroked his hair gently. “That’s all it was, you’re awake and alive now. Nanny wouldn’t lie to you dearie.”

The things that would have once comforted him as a young child with a scraped knee or a moody teenager struggling to bond with his father still work just as effectively as they once did all those years ago. He wrapped his arms around her waist for a big hug as he waited for his nerves to calm down. Eventually they separated and he shrugged out from under his blanket to begin greeting the day.

“Breakfast will be ready half past the hour so you have time to wash up beforehand if you’d like me to run a bath for you Master Lance,” she suggested as she worked to make his bed. Instantly she was back into the role of a servant, a separation she worked hard to maintain except for moments like the one prior.

“That’s alright Nanny, I’ve not got the stomach for a full meal and I have some matters to attend to today. Just prepare some jam toast and tea while I’m getting dressed,” he spoke while retrieving his day clothes from the wardrobe.

She perked a disapproving eyebrow but did not protest his request. With his nightmare this morning and the health of his mother she couldn’t blame the boy for losing his appetite.

“Of course, sir.” She then nodded and left the room to allow him privacy.

Lance quickly removed his clothing and washed off his face and body with a bit of soap and water. His frantic dreaming caused him to sweat profusely through the night. Then he dressed himself in his usual outfit of a loose white shirt under a waistcoat and trousers, gave his shoulder length hair a quick comb through, and exited his bedroom.

After passing many hallways and a grand stairway he sat himself down in the dining room to his prepared meal. Looking at the other end of the table he saw a dirty plate and empty cup of tea, an indication he had just missed his father before he headed out the door. This made Lance offer a silent thank you to the Giants.

As quickly as he arrived he was just as urgent about leaving as well. Really he needed to go visit his mother in the hospital as he did every visitation day, but due to the events he recalled in his dream there was something he needed to confirm.

Not only did he remember his death, but he remembered the death of his two closest friends too. He couldn’t block the image of their bloody corpses twisted into unnatural positions from his mind and needed to see them alive. That was he’d have an easier time convincing himself it was all a dream. A very vivid dream that he seemed to remember too well.

The closest to his home was Orwen so he took the short walk to another part of the residential district to pay him a visit. Hurriedly he rapt at the front door to then be greeted by Orwen’s mother.

“Oh, Lance, you're here rather early in the day. I assumed you would be at the hospital right now. Thane is visiting as well, so you boys probably have something cooked up I imagine. Come on in.” She ushered him in with a wave of her hand as Lance ducked past.

There the two were, having a tea in the living quarters without a care in the world. As if Lance hadn't been feeling like he was going to lose his mind all morning.

“Oy! What’re you doing here Lance? We were about to go see you and your mom,” Orwen queried.

“I have a favor for you two. I need to let off some steam. Can we spar in the garden?” Lance looked at Orwen and Thane expectantly, implying he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

“You owe us an explanation afterwards, bud,” Thane answered with an excited grin.

The three boys all laid on the grass, exhausted after their time exchanging blows. Lance prided himself in his skill with his rapier, but Thane’s skill with a polearm had wore him out before he was able to even strike him with the wooden sword. Orwen suffered the same experience wielding his broadsword.

“You know dreams don't mean anything, right?” Thane chided him playfully.

“It just felt so real and still feels real. I find myself having to concentrate just to keep breathing. I'm afraid to even touch my neck to find it gashed open,” he said with his hand hovering in front of his face.

“You'll feel better once you visit Mrs. W. She’ll tell you you're getting worked up over some kind of foolish superstition and tell you to hit the books again,” Orwen added.

Lance gave a weak laugh in agreement. “Yeah probably, my apprenticeship at Romani Ranch starts next week. Then the wedding is the week after that. Life has just been coming at me too fast lately.”

Thane elbowed him in the side. “This is what people call those pre-wedding jitters don't you know? Aryn is probably going through the exact thing as you.”

“I doubt it. If anyone was strong enough to handle whatever life threw at them it would be Aryn. I'm just adrift at sea waiting for someone to take me where I'm supposed to go,” Lance finished under his breath.

Just as they had resolved to stand up and start getting cleaned up to depart they all heard the loud barks of an unhappy man. Without even looking they all knew it was the voice of Mayor Wisteria.

“Boy, I have been all over creation looking for you. You know we only get a few days a week to see your mother and you're just here playing with your friends. Come on, if we hurry we can make it before visitation is over, he ordered as he roughly grasped his son by the elbow.

“I wasn't playing, Father,” he said as he jerked his arm away. “I was having a crisis and needed to blow off steam. You can't fault me for something like that.” He eyed his father in a challenging manner.

“What could you possibly be in a crisis about, boy? You have a fantastic life that's only about to start. Do you know how many people of this town would kill to be as fortunate as you? Don’t make excuses just come on-”

“Would you just listen to me for once!” Lance finally shouted with his feet rooted to the spot.

Mayor Wisteria sighed, crossed his arms, and looked Lance dead in the eyes. “All right, you’ve got everyone in Clocktown’s attention now. What is so terrible?” He inquired impatiently, tapping his foot against the ground.

Lance took a deep breath and told his father all about his dream, and his father made an expression he hadn’t seen since his mother was diagnosed with a terminal illness.

“You had a premonition, or rather, a dream of your own death as well as your two friends? That’s not good, no this isn’t good at all sonny boy,” his father stammered as he began to pace back and forth.

“...Dad? I mean it’s fine now, right? I thought you of all people would tell me this was a silly distraction from the important matters in my life right now,” Lance responded as he followed the anxious steps of his father. He had wanted understanding from him but had never actually expected he would get it.

“I can’t explain it to you myself. You need to go right now and gain audience with the Great Fairy in North Clocktown. This was an event she foretold when you were just a baby, Lance, and you are supposed to seek her counsel when it does,” his father stressed to him as he shook his shoulders pressing the urgency onto Lance.

“I can’t believe you kept something like this from me-,” Lance began but his father interrupted him.

“Go, there’s no time to debate this. You can be angry with me later. I only did what I did to protect you Lance, please trust me.” His father pushed his back with a guiding hand and urged him off without another word.

* * *

 

Gaining counsel with the Great Fairy was easier said than done. She was only known historically to appear for heroes and other influential individuals, and Lance was none of the above. The entire time he spent walking to the north side of town he could not believe that as a child she had appeared to his parents with some kind of prophetic advice.

He mulled over several possibilities that the Great Fairy would want to speak with him after having his deathly dream. Lance was just...Lance. Sure he was the mayor’s son but there was no destiny for greatness in his future. He was going to study to be a business owner so that when he married Aryn he would be able to assist her father and then her when she took over the family business.

“There can’t be any kind of great destiny in running a milk production company. Surely not,” he whispered under his breath. He had just entered the courtyard and gardens that made up North Clocktown and saw the cavern opening that lead to the fairy fountain. He still couldn’t believe what he was here to do.

Standing in front of the mouth of the cavern Lance closed his eyes and offered a prayer to the Great Fairy. If you did not perform the proper steps to try and meet with her she would ignore you and the fountain will not even appear. Most of the time if the fountain does appear she still will not reveal herself. Lance had never gotten either thing to happen.

“I am here to ask your guidance, Great Fairy of Magic, for my father has told me you have a prophecy for me. Please allow me to speak with you.” Nothing about the appearance of the cavern changed and there was no sound to be heard. Even so, he stepped inside.

The first thing that happened as he passed the mouth of the cave he heard a thump coming from behind him. It sounded like someone bumping their head on something hard, but when he turned around there was nothing to be seen. So he pressed further in.

Eventually Lance saw a pure white glow and heard the sound of moving water, and much to his surprise before him was what he could only assume was the fairy fountain. He began jogging the rest of the way down the path and ending at the edge of the water.

Small pink fairies were flying all around the pool of water ignoring him for the most part. Two flew over and rested on his shoulder filling him with warm positive energy. Boisterous cackling began to fill the room and before his eyes the Great Fairy did appear.

“So the fated day has arrived, young Lance. Thank you for coming to see me, as what I am about to tell you will affect this entire world,” the Great Fairy spoke in a sultry voice despite the gravity of what she was implying.

“How can anything related to me have an effect on the entire world? I’m nobody, Great Fairy, and I’m not destined for anything great,” Lance protested in disbelief.

The Great Fairy frowned but otherwise ignored his words. “The dream you experienced that left you feeling like you should not be alive was not a mere dream. It is an event that happened to you, and you did truly die.”

“Does this mean I’m in the afterlife and my real life was so terrible that continuing to live it is an appropriate punishment?” He tried to deflect the seriousness of what he just learned with humor, as he was not prepared to learn that his death was real and not just a realistic dream.

“There is another person involved that has prevented this fate from happening. He is called the Lost God of the woods and has manipulated the wheels of time to save you. Seek him out, for if you do not you will surely perish and so will the rest of Termina,” the Great Fairy gravely warns him dropping her friendlier tone.

“How am I supposed to find a lost god? What woods are you talking about? Why is the world going to perish if I do? You’re not being clear enough for someone like me to understand,” Lance protested with heightened fear in his voice.

“Go to the Woods of Mystery first thing tomorrow and the Lost God will be waiting for you. Tell no one else where you are going, this is a journey you must take alone young Lance. This is all I can tell you as I cannot interfere in the threads of fate. Fare thee well mortal man.” As instantly as she appeared she was gone. Except this time the pink fairies and fountain were gone as well.

Lance collapsed to the cavern floor and lower his head into his hands. He was overwhelmed at this moment, but he knew exactly what he would do. Tomorrow he would go to the place all Terminians were forbidden to go and he would meet his destiny head on.

* * *

 

Just outside the entrance to the fairy fountain

“I’m sorry Bael I just can’t get in. I don’t know what the Great Fairy is saying to him or if she even appeared. She has me blocked from coming in,” squeaked the small voice of a little fairy.

She paused as a voice spoke to her within her mind through a magical connection. “Alright I’ll keep following him and sharing what I see and hear and you keep working on your investigation.”

Eventually Lance finally emerged from the cavern and the fairy hid in the grass a few feet from him. He wasn’t paying attention to any of his surroundings so hiding probably wasn’t even necessary. She followed close at his heels as he headed somewhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have feedback you'd like to give me! Polite critiques are very helpful especially in the very early stages when I'm still getting the hang of writing for the fic and these characters.


End file.
